A Troubling Trade
by FCCFRZ
Summary: Hans is sent to Arendelle to work as a servant permanently after his treacherous acts nearly destroyed the Kingdom. After all, he does owe them. Updated every 1-2 weeks.
1. Arrival

Trading Ships were never that great as far as durability goes. Very flimsy, creaking, and downright unsanitary, such as almost any ship. At least that's what Hans thought.

He never thought he'd see the day he'd end up on one. The stench, the humiliation.

According to one of his brothers, he was to be traded as a permanent servant to the Queen and Princess he once tried to kill.

After all, he did owe them. Big time. But as to why they even agreed to the trade was beyond him.

Nevertheless, he wasn't happy about it. He sighed in a mixture of anxiety and frustration as he awaited his arrival.

Suddenly, he felt the ship halt and go completely still. His stomach churned nervously as the door opened.

His brother and two Southern Isles guards came down into the brig to get him.

Hans looked into his brother's eyes for mercy, but the brother snarled.

The guards cuffed him and carried him out of the brig, with Hans' big brother following them.

Hans groaned as the guards pushed him forward, off of the ship and onto the docking bay.

He grunted and looked at one of the guards.

"And to think, just a few months ago I gave you men orders." He so foolishly broke the silence.

"Silence, you worthless rat! You best be glad to hear Queen Elsa didn't order your execution!" Hans' brother said.

Hans cleared his throat and hung his head down in shame.

It's just like it used to be.

His brothers were always so neglectful toward him.

Only now, he saw they had a reason to.

When they got to the Castle, an Arendelle Guard approached them and looked at Hans.

"Is the prisoner secured?" He asked.

"Of course." Hans' brother replied.

The gates to the Castle opened and Queen Elsa walked out.

She looked at Hans, who was trying his best to avoid eye contact.

She sighed and looked over at Hans' brother.

"Thank you, Prince Haroth." She said.

"The pleasure is mine, Queen Elsa." Haroth bowed. "Just make sure your always keeping a close eye on him."

"Of course." She replied.

Elsa bowed in return and Haroth and the guards went on their way.

Elsa turned to look at Hans once again, in disgust.

Hans smiled, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word." Elsa interrupted. "Guard, escort him to the dungeon."

Hans looked at her in confusion.

"The dungeon? But Queen Elsa, with utmost respect-"

"Don't act like you have any respect for me, you deceptive hog." Elsa interrupted once again.

"But Queen, I distinctly remember being told I was here to serve as punishment for my crimes, not that I was a prisoner." He said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at the guard.

"Take him, now." She said as she walked back into the castle in frustration.

The guard took Hans by the handcuffs and pushed him forward.

"Walk, you repulsive beast." He said.

Hans sighed and move forward, channeling his anger.

When they got to the dungeon, the guard removed Hans' chains.

Then, he swiftly pushed him in and locked the door.

Hans lifted his face off the ground and coughed.

This place was really dirty, and old.

He walked over to the corner of the dungeon, and sat down.

And then he let out a loud, angry scream.

_"How long am I gonna have to do this?" _He thought to himself.

"Alright Hans, just focus... Focus..."

**Hans:**

_**No more charades, and nothing left to lose,**_

_**Ridiculous slavery, 'suppose it's time to choose,**_

_**Will I let them use me up,**_

_**Should I swallow all my pride,**_

_**Or should I stand up for myself,**_

_**Time to really be the bad guy,**_

**Elsa:**

_**No more nice Queen, nothing else that I can do,**_

_**I know no matter what I shan't, feel remorse for you,**_

_**Will I let him get to me,**_

_**Should I look past all his lies,**_

_**Or should I shut him out,**_

_**Because I know I'm not the bad guy,**_

**Hans:**

_**They think that they can keep me here,**_

_**Secluded and alone,**_

_**Well guess what Queen and Princess,**_

_**You really should have known,**_

_**For within the little time,**_

_**I am out there serving you,**_

_**I'll be planning my escape, **_

_**Elsa, your death is way past due!**_

**Elsa:**

_**He's probably plotting something,**_

_**down there all alone,**_

_**Well he won't get anywhere this time,**_

_**Due to what he's shown,**_

_**For within all of the time,**_

_**You are out here serving me,**_

_**You'll be forced to kneel and bow,**_

_**Not to just get up and leave!**_


	2. The Queen and the Prisoner

Elsa couldn't help but get Hans out of her head.

Past the horrid things he attempted, she still thought, just maybe...

He deserved mercy.

Maybe it was just her good nature.

Maybe she's just crazy.

Maybe she was still trying to adjust to her emotions.

But alas, these thoughts would not end.

She decided to see her sister, Anna about these thoughts.

If anybody could help her with this, It was her.

**Anna's Room**

The two sisters sat on Anna's bed and began talking.

Anna rolled her eyes when Elsa first mentioned Hans.

She sighed and looked Elsa in the eye.

"Now, Elsa, you know how much I hate Hans..." She said to her sister.

"Well. yes I do." Elsa replied.

"And how much I hate bringing him up?"

"Well, he's in our castle Anna. He had to be brought up eventually."

Suddenly the door opened and Kristoff walked in with a crate.

He set the crate in a corner of the room and looked at the two.

"Some sort of sister reunion I wasn't informed on or something?" He asked.

"No, Kristoff. Elsa just needed to speak with me about a problem." Anna smiled back.

"Ah, I see. I'll leave you two to your girl problems." He said as he headed towards the door.

"It's about Hans." Elsa said.

Kristoff turned and nearly cringed.

"Why bring that piece of trash up? He's gone, no need to worry about him anymore right?" He said.

Elsa looked at Anna angrily.

"You didn't tell him!?" She whispered.

Anna chuckled and gulped.

"Right?" Kristoff repeated, growing worried.

"Anna was supposed to tell you... Hans is to be used as a servant as a punishment for his treacherous acts." Elsa firmly stated.

Kristoff looked at Anna, and then at Elsa.

"You two are joking, right?" He twitched.

Elsa shook her head and got up off of the bed.

She left the room, and shut the door.

Kristoff looked back at Anna.

"And why wasn't I exactly informed on this matter?" He asked.

Anna sighed and got up.

She put her hands onto his shoulders.

"You know how talking about Hans makes me feel..." She replied.

Kristoff grabbed a hold of Anna's hands and held them.

"Well, there are some things I need to know, honey." He said.

"I know, I know... It's just..." Anna pouted.

Kristoff pulled her head up and kissed her.

He pulled back within a few seconds and looked at her, smiling.

"Don't worry, he's taken care of. I doubt Elsa would even allow him close to you." He said.

**The Dungeon**

Hans was sitting in the corner, tapping his foot and scheming, when he heard some footsteps coming.

He stood up and wiped his clothes off, trying to look presentable.

The door opened, and Elsa entered.

Hans smiled and looked at her.

"Did you come to give me my first task, my Queen?" He bowed.

Elsa got closer to him, to the point she could smell his breath.

She put her hand up and slapped him, brutally.

Hans caught himself from falling and looked up at her.

"Hardly." Elsa replied.

She pulled him up and looked at him.

"I'm going to give you one order for now, and one order only." She said.

"What?" He asked, angrily.

"You stay away from my sister, no matter the circumstance, you monster." She snarled.

Hans smiled, and pulled back from Elsa's grasp.

He brushed his clothes off once again, and chuckled.

"If you insist, Your 'Majesty'." He sarcastically said.

Elsa froze his feet and growled.

She put her ice hand on his chin, and pulled his head towards her.

"One more thing, 'Prince'." She snapped back.

"What?" Hans replied, growing angry.

"Respect or death, you fool." She said.

She stomped on the ice puddle which she froze his feet in, freeing him.

She then took her hand off of his chin and slapped him again.

She then turned around, and exited the dungeon.

"Good to see there are rules to break.." Hans grinned deviously.


End file.
